CRY
by itte'sasprite
Summary: Left alone, without help. He had tried. But now it was time to go. He read it over and over again,then thought of the sea. then he felt the world turning into a blur. And he had let go. /-end- Please give it a chance! - Slow updates (sorry!)
1. Chapter 1

I do not  own PrinceOfTennis in any kind of form because I don't think Im that good a drawer. My drawings are like chicken scratches.

-Hello, this is my FIRST fanficiton. And I generally enjoy the main character being wronged. So I would like this fic to be angst-y. My grammar and spelling may be wrong sometimes, but please be kind. Because I am a very delicate person (Barf.) Hahaha, thanks for reading. **Please review to help me further on in life.**

* * *

Preview/C1: CRY.

* * *

He laid unmoving, dull eyes and ashen skin. His emerald hair had lost its shine. His body, now thin and gauntly. When his fingers loosened on that crisp piece of paper, crumpling it a little, those golden eyes, once full of life shut tight. Never to be opened again.

The wind blew gently across his cheeks and tousling his hair , as if trying in a futile attempt to awaken the 19 year old young boy. It had not worked.

_Some time after:_

Man and woman alike, dressed in their mourning black. Sincere droplets of crystal like tears falling from their eyes. Even the proudest man there. Who had claimed that the young boy should never have been alive. It wasn't because he felt love or some sort of care about him. In fact, he hated the young boy to the core. But because of the troubles and conflict he had been young boy's mother fell to her knees, wailing of her loss. His father seething in resentment of the one's who had pained his son so much. His brother, still stunned at the sudden passing of his brother let silent tears blend with the young boy's ashes into the sea. The sea, as they all knew was his only respite in that cruel environment of his. They hadn't been there for him, they did not hear his cry of help. And now, the young boy's life had come to an end just like that. The weather was suiting, for an event of this kind. It was a dark stormy winter night.

The young boy's name was Echizen Ryoma. At the young age of only 17, Echizen Ryoma had been a rising star of the tennis circuits. Everyone's attention was fixated on him. Though his achievements were great, the star's appearance had also been a huge factor. With ebony skin and golden catlike eyes, the stark contrast had drew many eyes to him. Coupled with exotic sharp features and his shining emerald green locks, the man could be considered a beauty of the ethereal world.

But of course, with his cocky attitude and his way of crushing opponents, it wasn't as if Echizen Ryoma hadn't any enemies. Though there were more rivals that swore to defeat him than his enemies, but not everyone in this world is kind. Therefore at the peak of his career, Echizen Ryoma had a crashing downfall. And unknown to most, his heart, soul and body were broken. All at the same time. And without anyone to rely on anymore, the prodigy and star had slipped into a never ending cycle of trying to get back up, but being defeated each time by the many setbacks in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own POT. (As usual.)

* * *

Note: Hey, Second one. it's really short but please review again because if not, Im not sure what my plot's going to be. Or this may be another plotless story. Or you know typical angst. I had different ideas but I can't seem to choose. Give me advice please! :D It's probably OT5 because OT5 angst just seems soooooo bad to Ryoma! Anyway, I have taken to calling Ryoma Echizen JUST BECAUSE I WANT TO :) (pretends to be japanese. HAHA.) Then again, PLEASE excuse me for my spelling and grammar. Hope you're ok with it. I think i'll change things up a lil next time. Sorry if its short. This is a excuse But Im having my 'finals right now. I just finished Science (Chem and physics.) Going on to maths and geogggg~ Wish me luck please! :D Thanks! = Okay. Bye.

* * *

Underlined : Dialogue.

Italics for thoughts.

* * *

Chapter 2: Continuation.

* * *

"Echizen-san." A soft voice greeted him. And he spun around, surprised that someone had approached him. "Atobe-sama has instructed us to bring your belongings to the west wing. Do you have it all packed?" disappointed now, he nodded in response. His tears were welling up threatening to fall, _'Is he really going to do this to me?'_ He cringed at the thought, _'He must be…'_

On his way to the west wing, he took a longing glance at the three of them, sitting under the sun chatting to each other, and smiling softly at each other. He wasn't part of them. He wasn't anymore that is. After that incident, no one had smiled at him. They had been cold but still cordial, on second thought ,at least in his presence they were. _'If only I hadn't..'_ "Echizen-san." , "Ah, yes. I'll be coming now." And he didn't notice the pointed glare of the 3 men in the garden.

Now in the room, he sat down and thought of why he was 'sent here'. Was it because they couldn't stand seeing him anymore? But still wanted him to feel the guilt of killing him? The West wing was a deserted area of the mansion. Hardly anybody went there, even to clean. It was a eerie hallway with many unoccupied rooms. One with a grand master bedroom where just weeks ago, they had been all together. The five of them, having fun and teasing each other. Until that incident.

Depressed and desperate for comfort, Echizen quietly stepped to the bedroom that he wasn't supposed to go to. He was unwelcome. Fingering the dusty silk bed sheets, he remembered tinkling laughter and the teasing hands. _'Syusuke…' _

**BAM!**

"What are YOU doing here?"  A cold sharp voice cut into the silence. Echizen's head whipped back, when he saw who was standing there, he stumbled back. "U-u-uh, I-Im just," "So-sor-ry." 

"GET OUT. NOW."

Echizen stumbled out of the room, looking back only to have the door slammed in his face. _'Why..Why? But I didn't want that to happen either...' _ Letting wet tears stream down his face, Echizen alone and hurt, sat in his bed and wept. His insides churning at how HE had treated him. Even though HE used to be so sweet to him. But..

* * *

(TBC, because I don't know what to do.)


	3. C3

CRY C3.

Well, guys. To explain this, I have no excuses. I just kinda left this work alone. It isn't on a regular basis or anything, but I don't think I'll drop it anytime soon.

Note to (the person without a acc.) : Skeet.

:Thanks for the reviews. Well, it is supposed to be short I guess, sorry bout' that. And thank you for the praise you gave.

Note to followers/favouriters :

Thank you for reading my work, though it progressed really slowly, Im wondering where you saw it though, if you don't mind or anything, I'll be real glad if you could leave a review of sorts to tell me or ask or request anything,

Note to new readers : I'll keep it short, Hi.

And onwards, to the story.

The huge brass ornately carved gates of the Atobe's second mansion slowly slammed shut, the clanging of metal ringing heaviliy in the air. Echizen, looked over to the small little pinky ring he had left on the ground, carved into in read, "WE PROMISE." A lingering sign of affection that was once his, but not anymore.

HE looked over, "Goodbye, Echizen. We would appreciate it if you would please return to where you are supposed to be now." And walked away without looking back once.

But in Echizen's head, the turmoil and impact of what HE had just said got through to him. The underlying message was painfully obvious, "GO AND DIE, WE NEVER EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN." Echizen's head throbbed with the realization of it, looking back at the mansion, where many memories had been there, Echizen looked away, and silently walked away. He was just 17.

He couldn't stay in Japan. Not anymore. With the guilt of his beloved's death on his shoulderrs, Echizen left and never came back till the day he died.

-end of C3-

TBC.

Will try, ITTE.


End file.
